english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Fred Tatasciore (706 VA titles) (American) #Frank Welker (704 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (674 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (616 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (533 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (531 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (530 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (513 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (511 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (503 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (496 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (488 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (466 VA titles) (Canadian) #Michael McConnohie (463 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (457 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (449 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (448 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (442 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (426 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (420 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (417 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (416 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (414 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (400 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (399 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (396 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (392 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (382 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (377 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (369 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (360 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (352 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (346 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (341 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (340 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (338 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (335 VA titles) (British) #Keith Silverstein (334 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (330 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (323 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (321 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (321 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (315 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (313 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (311 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (310 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (310 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (304 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (303 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (303 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (300 VA titles) (Canadian) #Crispin Freeman (299 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (295 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (294 VA titles) (American) † #Matthew Mercer (288 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (278 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (277 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (276 VA titles) (Canadian) #Vic Mignogna (275 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (274 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (273 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (268 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (268 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (267 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (263 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (261 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (260 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (257 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (254 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (253 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (252 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (250 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (249 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (247 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (247 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (247 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (246 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (245 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (242 VA titles) (American) #Jim Meskimen (241 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (239 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (238 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (237 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (236 VA titles) (American) #Hillary Huber (236 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (236 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (235 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (234 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (232 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (231 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (231 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (231 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (231 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (229 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (229 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (228 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (227 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (226 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (226 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (226 VA titles) (American)